Present and Future Read Book Five
by janitrisfarinisa
Summary: One of my four new reading the books stories. James, Al, and Lily go to the past in order to help change it. They take the trio plus Ginny before they start Hogwarts to read the books.


**A/N: I am sooooo sorry everyone. You can virtually throw anything you want, because I know that I'm deserve it for this long of a wait. I just get writers block really badly, so I've started trying to type any story that I get an idea for out quite a bit before I post it, and it doesn't help much. But I can promise I will be trying my best to finish these. I'm not sure which one to do first though, so I'm going to post the prologues for all four of these, and then let people vote and see which one people like the most. I'll try to update that one more often. I can't promise I will start them really soon, but I will try to at least have the first chapter of whichever one is most popular out by the beginning of the new year.**

**If you can't see the poll, just leave a review.**

Harry Potter was sitting outside. He was glad this summer. When the school year started back up this upcoming fall, he would be going to a different school than his cousin. The only bad part was that he would be wearing some of his cousin's clothes dyed grey, and his cousin was about five times bigger than him.

Suddenly he heard a sound like something breaking. He spun around, afraid that it might be his cousin coming to beat him up, but just saw a girl a little younger than him.

"Where did you come from?" he asked. "And who are you?"

"I'm Lily, and my two brothers should be around here somewhere, unless they got sent elsewhere."

"How did you get here? I didn't see you coming, and I would have because there are no hiding places close by."

"How do you think? The only way to travel." Lily said simply. "Gosh, I didn't know you were so dense. You aren't when I know you."

"How do you know me? I don't know you. And what do you mean by the only way to travel?"

"How old are you?" Lily asked.

"Ten. I turn eleven in a few weeks." Harry said. "Why?"

"Darn it! The spell was off. It sent us back to early."

"Ok, I didn't quite understand that."

"You wouldn't yet. You're supposed to find out on your birthday, at least that's what you always tell us."

"Can you explain what you're talking about?"

"I can try. Simplest way of saying it, you're magic."

"What?"

"You're magic. You can make things happen without physically touching them."

"But…"

"I know you don't believe it, but you make things happen when you get upset, don't you?"

"I guess." Harry said. "What did you mean earlier when you said that the spell sent you back to early?"

"Oh, we come from the future. We actually know you in the future. I'll tell you how when all of us get together. Anyway, you gave us a spell that was supposed to send us back sometime when you were eleven, but I guess the spell got messed up. I hope Al and James don't get in trouble."

"Who are Al and James?" Harry asked.

"My brothers. They are supposed to go to other people who need to come. I just hope they realize we got here to early. Al will have the harder time of the two of them. He has to get Hermione, and obviously she won't know yet."

"You've confused me again."

"Well, I should be able to unconfuse you. Do you trust me even a little?"

"Yeah."

"Then grab this bowl." Lily held out a small plastic bowl.

"Why?"

"I'll explain later, just grab it."

Harry grabbed it and felt a tugging feeling as he was jerked forward.

Another boy had just appeared. He slammed onto the ground and fell down. A girl was nearby, and she saw him fall down.

"Are you ok?" she asked. "Do you need me to get someone?"

"No. I'm fine."

"Ok." the girl said. "I'm Hermione."

"Good. I'm Al, and I was looking for you."

"Why? I don't know you, do I?"

"No, not yet."

"What do you mean, not yet? Am I supposed to know you in the future? And how would you know?"

Al ignored the questions and asked, "What day is it?"

"July twelfth. Why?"

"Darn it! It didn't work correctly."

"Can you explain what you mean?" Hermione asked.

"Um…it's hard to explain." Al said. "Unless you want it in the super simple terms, which makes it sound unbelievable."

"As long as you swear that you are not making fun of me, I will try to believe you."

"Ok, well…can you believe magic exists?"

"It's hard to believe, but I can try."

"What if I told you that both of us were magic."

"That I can't believe so much."

"I can prove it."

"How?"

Al pulled out a cloak from his bag. "Watch." he said. Then he pulled it over himself and vanished.

"How does that prove you're magic?" Hermione asked.

"Well, I guess it doesn't, but until we get to where we have to go, I can't do magic, because I technically don't exist. Using magic will get me caught."

"Ok, how do you prove I'm magic."

"You do things when you get upset that you can't explain."

Hermione gaped at him. "How did you know?"

"That's what happens to everyone before they start practicing magic."

"Oh." Hermione said. "When you told me earlier that I didn't know you yet…"

"Me, my brother, and sister are from the future, and we were supposed to bring four people if they wanted to know some things. It was you and three people who will become your friends. Unfortunately, we came too early. We were supposed to come when you already knew about being a witch."

"Can I know what we are going to be doing?"

"When we get where we are going. So do you trust me?"

"Some. Enough that I will let you take me where we need to go."

"Then hold onto this belt."

Luckily nobody was looking their way, because they vanished.

Another boy had appeared near a tall house that looked like it should fall over. A redheaded girl and boy were nearby. They hadn't noticed the newcomer yet, so he approached them.

The redheaded boy noticed the new boy first. "Who are you?" he asked.

"My name's James. Are you Ginny and Ron?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Well, I need to talk to you in private."

They all headed further away from the house. When they were hidden from view of anyone who might be looking out, James asked, "First, what day is it?"

"July twelfth. Why?"

"The day is wrong. Oh well."

"How is the day wrong?" Ginny asked. "It is the day it is."

"Well, I'm from the future. Me and my siblings are supposed to bring you and two others someplace, but it was supposed to be in August at the earliest."

"Why us?"

James tried to think of how to explain this. "Well, we were bringing you two, and two people who will become your best friends when you go to Hogwarts to a place so you could do something."

"Oh."

"Do you two trust me enough to take a chance?" Both Ginny and Ron nodded. "Ok, then grab this rope."

Then they disappeared.

All of them appeared in a house. The house was completely silent and unoccupied. Each group appeared in a different room.

"Make sure to be quiet." Lily whispered to Harry. "You don't want to be loud in this house. There is a portrait in this house that can be very offensive if you wake her up. Not that we've ever seen her. You got rid of her a long time ago."

"Where are we going?" Harry whispered.

"To the kitchen." Lily replied. "There we can be loud and the portrait won't hear us."

"So, who are we meeting?"

"It's a surprise, just as everything we're going to tell you, even if not a good surprise."

In the kitchen two groups of people were already there. They were sitting at the dining room table.

"Nice to finally see this room at least clean, huh?" Lily asked Al and James. They had cleaned this room as soon as they got here, as well as a few of the rooms. They wanted to make sure that everyone could sleep without being attacked or something.

"You informed him, didn't you?" Al asked.

"Of course! That was the first thing I did."

Harry was staring at Al, just as both Ron and Ginny were staring at both Harry and Al. Al, James and Lily all noticed this. Hermione was just looking at everyone, trying to take this all in.

"First things first. Names. Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ginny and Ron Weasley."

"What about you three?"

"All you need to know is that our names are Lily, Al, and James. You don't need to know our last names. And don't worry about who we look like. You don't know whether we changed our appearance or not."

"Fine."

"You're Harry Potter!" Ron said.

"Yeah…so?"

"If you wait a moment everything will be explained." Lily said.

"Harry, you survived the killing curse when you were one." Al said. "An evil wizard named Voldemort…"

"Don't say his name!" both Ron and Ginny exclaimed.

"We grew up saying his name, so get over it." James said.

"Besides, our family always said that fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself." Lily said.

"Anyway, Voldemort killed both your parents, but was unable to kill you, so you're famous. A wizard by the name of Dumbledore put you with your aunt and uncle. There was a good reason for this, so don't get mad at him."

"Throughout your years at Hogwarts you always got in trouble. Not because you wanted to, but because something happened every year and you pretty much saved the school, and sometimes the world." James said.

"Why? What happened?"

"First year there was the Sorcerer's Stone, which makes the owner rich and immortal, hidden in the school. Voldemort was possessing one of your teachers to try to get it and you, along with Ron and Hermione, stopped him."

"Second year someone opened the Chamber of Secrets. Nobody will tell us who, saying just that it is enough that it was opened. Many people were petrified, including Hermione, and Harry and Ron went down into the Chamber when someone was taken. Again, nobody tells us who was taken. Anyway, there was a basilisk, and Harry killed it. It then turned out that Voldemort was controlling someone and made them do all that stuff."

"Third year is the most simple, and least dangerous, in a sense. A mass murderer had escaped from Azkaban, was discovered to not have killed anyone but had been framed, and was almost caught. He was thought to have been after Harry, but wasn't. Unfortunately, there were also dementors. They make someone relive all their worse memories."

"Do they make me remember all the times Dudley tortures me?" Harry asked.

"No. You remember your parents dying for you."

There was silence for a moment while that sank in. Then Al continued.

"Well, your godfather escaped again after being almost caught. Then came your fourth year. They had the Tri-Wizard Tournament. It was made so that just people who were seventeen were able to get in, but someone put Harry's name in and he got picked as a fourth contestant. He went through the tournament without much difficulty. But then came the end of the third task. Harry and another contestant, Cedric Diggory, both got to the cup at the same time. They decided on a tie. The cup was a portkey, the same thing we used to bring you here. The person who framed your godfather was there, along with Voldemort, but in a weak body that couldn't do much. The person killed Cedric, then used you to resurrect Voldemort."

There was silence as everyone thought about everything.

"What happens after that?" Hermione asked. She was curious.

"Everything that happens after that is so complicated that it is hard to explain. So, we have a better idea."

Al reached into his backpack and pulled out a book. "In this book is what happens in your fifth year. The Harry in our time used a spell to put what happened in his fifth through seventh years in books. We know some of the things that happened, but everyone decided that we should learn most of what happens in the books as you three do. And Dumbledore said he might come later just to check on us and make sure we are all ok."

"We have to read?" Ron asked.

"I know," James said, making a face. "I don't really like reading either, but I would for something like this."

"I guess."

"Well, who will start?"


End file.
